


Coffee Shop (under revision brrr)

by D1eHard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1eHard/pseuds/D1eHard
Summary: Y/n bumps into Oikawa and spills coffee everywhere. (the story will update every month for now.)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3, so it'll seem off. If you guys like coffee shop au and Oikawa, then this'll be for you. and this is the first fanfic i've written, so it might not be all that;;;

It was a nice spring afternoon when y/n was out with one of her friends, Hinata Shoyo. She was out with him to treat him for practicing with the girl's volleyball team. Y/n was Hinata's upperclassmen, she was two years older than him. At first, Hinata didn't want to go with y/n because he felt bad about her having to spent money, but she was persistent, so Hinata went along with her. They were out on a walk then the came across a cafe. It was a spacious, yet cozy place that had a smell of coffee beans from the outside. Y/n wanted to check it out, so she asked Hinata. He didn't really care, so he went along with y/n into the cafe. 

They walked inside to see the cafe with pretty few people in there, but enough to take up a little less than half the tables in that place. The cafe interior had wooden walls and had a few picture frames of coffee related things on them. There were a few potted plants. Some seemed to be alive and others looked fake. 

Hinata and y/n stood off to the side while they were deciding what to get. They looked at the cafe menu behind the counter and thought really hard about what they wanted.

"Y/n, if you don't mind, I want a juice box instead of coffee. I don't really drink that and I don't like the smell of it. And I would also like a croissant, if that's okay with you."

Y/n wasn't very surprised that Hinata didn't like the smell of coffee, but she couldn't really tell why. 

"Okay Hinata, got it. Just leave it to your senpai! I'll go up and order." 

Y/n walked up to the counter and started to order the drinks. She asked for Hinata's things and a regular black coffee. She paid and they both went to sit down at a table. While their drinks were being made, they talked about their volleyball experiences. Y/n was a setter and Hinata wanted to become the Little Giant. They had a nice meaningful conversation until the barista called for y/n to get her drinks. Hinata offered to grab their things at the counter.

"It's the least I can do." Then walked to grab them.  
Hinata came back with their things and took whatever their drinks were. They were joking about something when Hinata got a call from his mom. Hinata excused himself and went outside. Y/n wanted to go out too, to enjoy the weather while it lasted. She was walking out while looking at the rest of the cafe when y/n bumped into someone. Her coffee spilled on her and the person she bumped into. Y/n got scared and stepped back. She kept her head down to avoid eye contact and to try to not get that person too mad. She felt anxious.

"Ow! What the hell, why weren't you watching where you were going? Damn, it's so hot... and my outfit is ruined too. Iwa-chan, what should I do?" 

Y/n looked up to see a boy with brown wavy hair and glasses on. The spilt coffee was on his red sweater, so if he cleaned it up quickly, then it wouldn't show too much. The boy looked disappointed and was pouting. The other boy next to him has black hair and had spiky hair. 

"Oikawa, damn it. It was your fault you were on your phone and looking down. You could've avoided that too if you were watching where you were going."  
While the spiky haired boy was scolding the one with the glasses, y/n was getting uncomfortable. She was going to take a sip of her coffee until she remembered how she got into that situation. She looked down to see that there was a lot more coffee spilt on her other than the boy. She went to get napkins while the the spiky haired boy and the boy with glasses were having their own little conversation. Y/n wanted to be quick so that the coffee wouldn't stain their clothes.  
Y/n grabbed a few of the napkins from the counter. she was heading back to where the boys were and realized how much of a scene they were making. People were staring and watching them bicker. She didn't want to make a bigger scene if she went up to them and started something with her, but she had to do the polite thing to make herself seem like a good person. It was also her fault for not looking ahead while walking too. Y/n walked up to the boys.

"Uhm, excuse me. Here are some napkins so you can clean yourself up a little bit... I'm terribly sorry."

the boys stopped talking and looked at y/n. Since y/n was up closer to them and could see them better, she was a little intimidated by their height. The boy with brown hair and glasses was about 6 feet and the other boy was a little shorter than him. judging by both of their height and faces, they looked to be about y/n's age. Y/n handed the napkins to the boy with glasses. He started to talk again.

"Jeez, finally. I thought that I would have to get them myself. Thanks a lot, Iwa-chan. I've already had a bad day because what happened with Shiratorizawa and then black coffee is spilled onto my outfit. You're pretty helpful, Iwa-chan." The boy was being very sarcastic.

Y/n got offended and could tell that the other boy was offended too. He was getting mad at the boy. The boy with glasses snatched the napkins from y/n and seeing this, the spiky-haired boy was done with the other.  
"OIKAWA. WE AREN'T GETTING COFFEE ANYMORE. WE ARE LEAVING. NOW."

The boy in was surprised and started saying something.

"But Iwa-chan~! I didn't even want coffee! I wanted milk bread."

The spiky-haired boy bowed a little as an apology for the other boy, totally ignoring what he said. 

"I am so sorry for his behavior. He usually isn't like this." He grabbed the other boy by the wrist and quickly left. y/n was shocked. She was trying to be the better person, but all she got in return was a sassy attitude. The spiky-haired boy was the good one. Y/n was dumbfounded with what she witnessed, so all she could do was stare into nothing for a few seconds. She was rethinking about what just happened when someone called for her. 

"Excuse me, miss. I saw what happened to you over there. Do you want another coffee?"

Y/n was startled. She looked over to the counter and saw the barista looking at her. Y/n shook her head and and bowed politely. She took some napkins and she left. Hinata was waiting outside for y/n. Hinata noticed what happened to y/n and asked what happened. y/n told Hinata her side of the story. Hinata and y/n were ranting for a little while walking to Hinata's house. 

"What did the boy look like?" Hinata wanted to know just in case he ever sees him in person. He didn't see what the other boys looked like because he got distracted by a dog.

"Well, the boy that was sassy had glasses and had brown, wavy hair. The nicer one had spiky, black hair and was a little shorter than the boy with glasses." 

Y/n could remember very vividly the boy's horrible attitude. It made her very mad. She remembered what he was wearing too. It was very ugly.

"And you know what he said when he bumped into me? he said, 'My outfit is ruined!!' His clothes didn't look good anyway! he was wearing a white volleyball shirt with a red sweater with navy sleeves. His pants were a red plaid pattern and he was wearing knee high socks. He looked like an Scottish wannabe."

while y/n was ranting about how the boy's clothes looked, Hinata didn't really understand what she was talking about, so Hinata pretended to know. They talked a little more until they arrived at their location. They were waving each other goodbye when y/n and one last thing to say. 

"Hinata, whatever you do, make sure you don't turn out like that boy, okay?"

Hinata was confused at first, but then started to laugh a little after he saw the look of worry on y/n's face. 

"Got it. Don't worry, y/n."

Y/n's face went back to normal and walked off. 

Since the sun started to set, she had to get home quickly before her little sister scolds her. As y/n was walking home, she remembered that she had a coffee stain on her clothes, so that gave her a reason to home walk faster. She had one thing on her mind while walking home, and one thing only.

'That boy was bitter, just like black coffee.'


	2. Americano

A few days after the cafe incident, y/n's third year of secondary school came to an end. Y/n was sad to leave because Hinata was a first year, and Hinata is y/n's best friend. She'll be pretty lonely when Hinata won't be there if no one else goes to the same school she applied too. After the graduation ceremony, y/n went to find Hinata. She ran around the school looking for him when she saw him at a vending machine drinking juice.

"Hinata! There you are! Do you want to go somewhere?"

Hinata was startled and whipped his head around to see y/n walking towards him. y/n disturbing the silence made Hinata squeeze some juice out of his juice box.

"Aah, y/n! You scared me! You want me to go with you somewhere?" Y/n nodded her head.

"I would, but I have to do things in my classroom. If it's alright, you could get me something? I think that I'd like something sweet... maybe cake?"

Y/n was disappointed, but she knew people had to do their own thing sometimes.

"Alright, I'll get you some cake for your hard work! Good luck, I'll get going."

Y/n sped off down the hall with Hinata watching her back.

"Since y/n is hyper, then I should be energized too! She'll reward me with cake, so I have to work hard!"

Hinata got to work.

Y/n could smell the scent of coffee from outside the shop. Opening the door to the shop made the scent even stronger, which was quite refreshing to y/n. She placed the order for both Hinata and herself.

Y/n found a table near the counter for where you could grab your things and sat down. Noticing that there was a window next to the table, she looked out and watched people walking outside. Y/n wasn't a creep or anything, but she liked the scene of people pleasantly talking. While watching people walking outside, she heard someone open the door to the cafe. Curious, she turned to look at who entered the shop and saw a boy with a blue jacket on. He also had curly brown hair, and was pretty tall too. He was very familiar to y/n. Realizing who it was, she turned away, trying to not catch his attention.

Y/n heard the boy place his order. Looking out the window, she saw a glimpse from her peripheral vision and saw the boy sit infront of y/n. She looked at him and saw that he was fidgeting with his wallet, then turned away quickly.

_'I don't want him to notice that it was me from the other day, and what a coincidence! This is something from out of a shoujo manga-'_

"Hey, look at that boy over there... he's kinda cute, right? Should I talk to him?"

Y/n looks in curiosity to see a few girls her age talking about a boy. They were talking a little loud, though they were shielding their mouths like they were supposed to talk in secret. They pointed in y/n's direction. She knew who they were talking about right away. She turned to look at the boy who was also looking at the girls. He smiled and waved at them and y/n heard the girls squeal a little. The boy turned back to fidget with his wallet and and saw y/n looking at him too.

The boy's eyes widened. Y/n looked out the window as fast as she could, but knew that the boy also knew she was looking at him.

"Hey, I think I remember you... we met here a few days ago, right? Because you spilt your coffee on my beautiful outfit, such a tragedy, really."

Y/n had a disgusted expression on her face, but got rid of it when the boy looked back at her. He saw the face, but didn't say anything.

"Mind if I sit there? So we can talk better." 

Before y/n could talk, the boy got out of his seat and sat infront of her.

"Did I introduce myself yet? My name is Oikawa, yours?"

Y/n was alarmed at the speed he could talk but she managed to keep up when she was friends with Hinata.

"Oh uh, my name is y/n. And I just had to say, you talk about yourself a whole lot."

Oikawa stared at y/n. Y/n was confused on why he was looking at her that way, it was painly obvious that he was a narcissist.

"Oh, yes, I get that a lot. Mostly from iwa-chan, nobody else has told me that before other than him, so this is a surprising time for me."

She had a hard time remembering the name "iwa-chan". Then she finally recalled.

"Oh, are you talking about that boy that you were with that day before? Why aren't you with him right now?"

"Aah, Iwa-chan. Hes cleaning up the court in our school. Why, are you interested in him? Hahahaha I'm joking, don't worry." Y/n made an awkward laugh.

_Why is it taking so long..? I barely got anything._

Y/n heard the girls who were talking about Oikawa curse at y/n, but she didn't want to say anything.

"An order for y/n!"

Y/n looked at the counter and saw her things.

"I have to go now, Oikawa. It was nice to talk to you."

She got up and started walking towards the counter.

"Aah, wait!"

Y/n turned around and looked at Oikawa.

"Do you need something?"

"Can I atleast get some digits from a pretty woman?"

Y/n stared at Oikawa. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah, I don't think so. See ya around."

Y/n grabbed her things and quickly walked to the door before the girls could say anything she could hear. Y/n didn't think of the encounter as bad, but she didn't think it was the best.

"Americano for Oikawa!"

_This customer service is really bad... but the food is really good. I should work here when I'm able to get a job, to make things better._

Y/n left the shop and went back to the school where Hinata was waiting for her. Hinata was wiping down desks in his classroom when he saw y/n rush into the room.

"Woah, y/n. You got here pretty fast!"

"Oh, it actually took a while for the order to be done, but you probably thought it was quick because you we're working well! Here's your cake as a reward."

Y/n handed a container of cake to Hinata and watched his face light up. He said his thanks and happily ate his cake.

They both consumed their food in no time at all. It did get a little quiet in the room, so y/n had to bring up a subject.

"You know the dude that I bumped into that one day and spilt my coffee on? Yeah, I saw him at the cafe earlier. He asked for my number when I was about to leave, but I didn't give it to him because he didn't even apologise about the incident."

Hinata looked at y/n with wide eyes.

"Argh, I should've went. I wanted to talk to him for being such a mean person."

Y/n smiled at Hinata. She had to cherish this last moment in school because they're about 3 years apart, and they wouldn't see eachother in school until y/n's third year in highschool. Hinata had a question for Y/n.

"So y/n, what highschool did you apply too?"

"Oh, about that... I'm going to Aoba Johsai. It's in the Miyagi perfecture and it's a powerhouse school for volleyball. Sound's good, right?"

Hinata looked at y/n for a while. He was sad at first, but he knew that in the end, it was her decision.

"Alright y/n... I'll let you do what you want, but just know that I won't be so passive in the future."

Hinata stuck his fist out to y/n. She noticed what he was doing and bumped her fist with his. They laughed together for a little and finished their food. The sun was setting, with a bright orange in the sky. Y/n said her final goodbye to Hinata and walked home.

_In a few weeks, It'll be highschool. Let's do our best, Y/n!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't update last month, I got writer's block a little early ^^;;


	3. Quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I'm sorry to disappoint people (if there were people to disappoint in the first place) that I haven't been posting the new chapters. I'm working on it, but lately, my wording sucks and I'm trying to aquire some advanced vocabulary to make the writing better. I'm in school too, so that doesn't make my attention span better. I'm sorry to anyone who were looking forward to my dump of trash, but I'll do my best in writing my story. If any of you want to help me with suggestions and such, then you can join my discord server if you want. (In bio, and still a wip) Again, I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to it, but time will most likely bring good results.  
  
\--Admin


End file.
